Let me be yours Natsume-kun
by MinaSakura
Summary: Summary: "Stupid, why you are doing this idiotic thing? Hyuuga family is not INTERESTED in a baka girl and don't ever think that I have a feelings for you. Don't assume. Can't you see, what words written on my t-shirt?. I'm LOCK. You better go away and find a guy who really deserves your stupid and idiotic love. " (Romance, hurt/comfort, supernatural)read the summary inside C:
1. Chapter 1

Hi Everyone, finally the one I'd waiting for! Uploading chapter! Yay! So this is it!

*~First I'd like to thank the people who alerted "Let me be yours Natsume-kun"

# LILICIA

#Mika-chan66

#ipn1115

#otakufire1028

#Mii-chin

#sarah0203

#gabsterela

#Mirai-Crescent

#saminia. flores

#anime-lover-324

The people who favourited the story

Mika-chan66

sarah0203

Second,… I want to greet "A HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OPPA JANG GEUN SUK!" I Loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooove you very very very very very very very very much! I heartyou! Saranghae! (August 4)

And the Last, read this summary #1 and #2 of my first fic.(Here guiding the precious readers)

l

V

#1 The story of childhood friends, they are bestfriends for at least a few days because one of them leave. The one who leave came back after a years and now trying to find the friend. It is the opportunity to enter the school named "Gakuen Alice" . But what if the he/she's waiting, finding and loving was already around? What he/she will gonna do if the person he/she really admired is the bestfriend? Is destiny playing trick on them?

#2 In Mikan's day in Japan she will find out what alices mean not only her but all of the students in the academy, the students starting to ask questions and the teachers didn't know how they have the powers after the big explosion in the school, and is Mikan involve in a mission? This "Alice" topic will appear in the next next chapters after the "CONFESSING SCENE" yes heard it right, Find out if someone will reject.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice and the characters, only the plots.

...MinaSakura...

=-=presents=-=

..

..

..

~"Let me be yours Natsume-kun"~

.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Hi Mr., I will buy 3 howalon." the brunette girl said. She is in the central town buying things need in her first day of school in Japan. "Okay thank you." the vendor gave the howalon.

Then she went to the ice cream shop. and while she's walking she saw a little boy crying. "Hi little boy, why you're crying? where is your parent?" she asked. "I don't know.." the child continued crying loud. Then she ran to the Ice cream vendor and bought two strawberry ice cream. "Here's your ice cream, don't worry we will see your parents.. just stop crying little boy.." She giggled.

The brunette looked her watch. "Yay! 6 pm!" she yelled. The loud voice of her make all people stopped what they're doing. The girl scratched her head. "Uhm..nothing.." She smiled.

After a few minutes, TIK! TOK!

The mother of the child came and quickly hugged her son. "Oh.. you making me nervous.." the mother hugged her son tight. "Thank you, for staying beside my son.., what is your name?" the mother of the child asked. "I'm Mikan, Mikan Yukihira... 14 years old." she smiled.

"Mikan, thank you again..we have to go now.." the mother and the child leave. "I wish, I should stay beside him when he need me...then I will not need to find him anymore.." Mikan thought.

Then she ate her ice cream and ran outside chasing the time. Because it's 6:50 pm, ten minutes more to ran back home! 7 pm must be the time of their dinner.

"Oh my! next time I will buy a bicycle! Urgh!" she ran fast and don't care who will accidentally collided. "Aw!" she touched her head and saw a boy who actually collided with. Her things were scrambled and got out of the plastic bag. She arrange quickly and stood up. "I'm sorry, I'm very very sorry." bowing her head. "You- IDIOT! next time look at your way, polka dotted panties" The blue haired boy said and smirk. "What the-" Mikan turned red. "I HAVE NO TIME TO YOU!" She ran-away.

"Mum, Dad.. I'm here.." she looked her watch. "Oh God. It's Exactly 7 pm.."

"Hey sweetie, go to your room and take a bathe then go back here to eat dinner..", her Mom said.

"Yes, mum.." Mikan kissed her Mom and Dad. She gave the howalons to her younger brother Youchii. She went to her room and took a bathe after that she arrange her things that will need in school.

"What is this? Manga?" I can't remember that i bought a manga. This manga is 9 years ago when they published this. Familiar huh. And that perverted boy..look familiar too, his eyes..his cold eyes. Is he my relatives or what?"

"Mikan! Let's eat dinner!" Yuka called coming from the dining room (Mikan's Mom.)

"A mysterious boy? NO, pervert boy!" Mikan rolled her eyes and went to the dining room. She is talking about the boy who she collide with earlier.

FLASHBACK Mikan's POV

I was walking to Central town to buy howalon, I saw a guy who stupidly glaring at the little boys and he is caring a little girl too who is crying. The guy took the howalon from the fat little boy and gave it to the crying little girl.

Then I walked near to them, and the fat kids ran away, do I look like monster?! Duh-! Then I stared at the guy who actually the savior of the bullied kid. He is taller an inch…

He carried down the little girl and comforted her, then he ruffled her hair, Oh so cute!

Eh, wait! Oh yes-cute…what is the problem with the word cute?

I mean the cute is the little girl, not the guy! *cough*

I took some candy on my pocket and gave it to the little girl and the guy is just standing there holding an apple and actually eating.

"Hey, Miss can you sit with me?" the child said.

"Of course.." I said and we sat on a grass, it is in the garden near the central town. And I will going crazy! Because…..!

"Hey, Mister can you sit with me too.?" The child said. The guy didn't response but he sat beside the little girl and are we look like the parents of her.

"Nice family, young family….. Good day!" An old Guy said while walking on the garden and he leave. My Gosh, I'm only 14 years old, and what?! YOUNG FAMILY?! I looked up the sky when the old man said that. And hey this guy with apple is just lying and sleeping in the grass and his apple threw on my face! How dare him!

"What the-" I threw back the apple and unfortunately the apple jackpot on his FACE.

The guy stood up and said, "Do you want it?" and he show the apple.

"What? No." I answered. He threw the apple somewhere. And he looked at me curiously, his face came near on my face I feel his breathe, my God!

"Oh please, don't do that in front of me!" the little girl said and covered her eyes.

"Can you please stop that!" I yelled.

"Who said that I can stop this?"

"Me.."

"I won't."

"Remove your face in front of me."

"What? I can't hear you."

"Please stop and the little girl is staring at us!" I shouted at him..

"Hey, cute couple, can you help me find my mother?" the child said.

"Of course little girl.. I will find her by myself.." I said. And did she said CUTE COUPLE, OH! Do we look like couple? Urgh!

"Well, find it and I will just stay here and I will sleep."

"Oh yeah right Mister, we will find her. And we don't need you Maniac."

"What? I can't hear you sorry." He said, good thing is I am chill.. GOOD. I and the girl walk away and after a while I found finally her mother. And I, as usual going to the Central town and I wish I will not encounter that guy AGAIN!

* * *

And how's that, feel free to review and support, see you again on next Sunday or next next Sunday because too busy… (Sorry for wrong grammars and spellings) C: ( to those supporting my other stories even I didn't upload the new chapters yet, thank you very much you know who you are thanks! I LOVE U)

LoVe 'Ya!

(Mina is here guiding you, type reviews)

l

\

l

l

l

V

THANKS ! C:


	2. Chapter 2

Hello it's me again and chapter 2 is up! :)

Leave a review after reading C:

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice and the characters, only the plots.

* * *

...MinaSakura...

=-=presents=-=

..

..

..

~"Let me be yours Natsume-kun"~

* * *

Chapter 2- Partners

It is beautiful morning sunlight at the house of Yukihira

Mikan is running and running inside of the house. "Mikan sweetie, just calm don't be rush, just take the bread, this is your 1st day of school you must blooming not like you're chasing a horse." Yuka chuckled while cooking breakfast. "Okay Mom, I have to go.." She kissed her Mom and Dad then she rides on the school bus.

THE BELL RINGS

(In Class B)

The slight gay blonde teacher came inside the classroom. "Good morning class.." he made a fake cough. "Good Morning Narumi-Sensei!" The class B responds. Narumi giggled.

"Class, we have a newbie in Alice Academy, new student!" he excitedly said.

"A new student?!"

"A boy? Or a girl?"

"Here it is!"

The newbie entered. "Woah.." the boys drooled except for the two boys. And the new student stands in front of the class. "Hi, I'm Mikan Yukihira, 14 yrs. old, from Europe. Nice to meet you everyone!" She smiled.

"Okay your partner is.." Narumi mentioning the partner.

The class drooled at him, "IS..." waiting for the answer.

"Is, Natsume and Reo!" Narumi said.

"Aaai! 2 partners?!" the class complained except for Hotaru.

"UNFAIR!" the girls yelled.

"Hey that fucking shiiit!" One of the girl said.

* * *

Mikan's POV

What is going on here? And Why I need partners and that girl who is she telling that words! Then if she want that two boys then go eat them with your full heart girl.

* * *

"Mikan just go to your seat, buh-bye!" Narumi run-away like he always do. Mikan walked to the chair of her violent bestfriend. "Hotaru, I knew it you're here!" She hugged Hotaru. "Yeah I know, can you please stop hugging me, I can't breathe."

"BAKA!"

"Aw! that's hurt, Ms. Hotaru Imai!" Mikan shouted and hit the nape of Hotaru. "Anyway, where will I sit?" She asked. "There." Hotaru pointed her finger in the middle of the row. There are three rows, two chairs in each rows. Mikan sat on her seat. The remaining chair is empty. Then a three girls came to her.

"Hi, I'm Sumire Permy, curly and green hair, and I'm friendly and that's right I'm beautiful.. My true name is Sumire Shouda, but you can call me Permy by the way."

"I'm Anna Umenomiya! I'm also beautiful and friendly I am running to be the honorable of this class!"

"I'm Nonoko Ogasawara! Of course I am beautiful and friendly too! I am like the twin sisters of them right!"

"Oh, Nice to meet you.." Mikan smiled. "Can we be friends?" the three unison. "Of course, more friends, more happiness..." Mikan said. Hotaru sat on the empty table, "Dummy, do you know already your partners?" she asked.

"Nope, can you tell me why do I need partner or partners and why the boys here group into half like theirs a war here?" Mikan asked.

"You'll need partner to be with you in our school activities like Physical Education and in science Experiments, idiot." Hotaru answered. "Ne, don't call me idiot you are best Hotaru!" Mikan giggled and pulled the hair of Hotaru.

"PACK!"

Hotaru hit Mikan with a manga. "Ouch, hey that is in my bag, how you got that?" Mikan asked. "When you hugging me earlier." Hotaru answered. "And this is not yours right?" She added. "Yeah, I want to bring back that to the owner but I don't know where the pervert boy owner.. and looks like familiar." Mikan scratched her head. Hotaru and Mikan stared at the manga.

Anna, Sumire and Nonoko shocked. "I know this, the owner of this manga is Natsume-kun!" they widened their eyes except for Hotaru and Mikan who still staring at the manga. "You need to give that back, because the rumor here is that manga is very important to him he always reading the manga even he already finished reading the whole chapters." Sumire said.

"By the way, the boys are like divided into half because in the left that is group of Reo a.k.a the rockstar of school and in the right is the group of Natsume, they're belong to the heartthrobs of our school because of their coolness and rebellion act. But no war, because they will be punished by the rumored evil Principal. No one already see the face of Principal it's mysterious even our teachers didn't know the face but the name is Kazumi I don't know the surname but it is..Yu..yuk.. it's in the top of my tongue.. Hmp, it's hard! never mind just bring that manga to Natsume-kun." Nonoko said.

"Ahh.. really heartthrobs? Where are they?" Mikan stood up. Sumire pointed her finger to left, "That is Reo Mouri, and to the right, Natsume Hyuuga."

"Okay, that is Reo-kun.." Mikan turned her eyes to the right corner.

"You!"

"What?"

"I mean you are? No way?! REALLY?!"

"Mikan-chan, stop saying that they will kill you.." The class president said.

Natsume glared at Mikan, the whole class stared at the two. Natsume stood up and walked to Mikan, he took the manga on Mikan's table. "This is mine right? Polka." after he said that he and the group leave the classroom. Mikan turned red again. "Polka? Why Natsume-kun called you polka?" her friends wondered. "Ha? Uhm, I.. I don't know.." She make fake smile.

"Mikan-chan, I'm Yuu Tobita the class president of the class and I'm the responsible in our new classmate, like you, let's have a tour with friends." He giggled.

They go everywhere, at the canteen, at the dorms, laboratories and faculty. "Hey, the last one is.. Sakura Garden, the most romantic place for dating but for the boys in our classroom it's just their place when they skipping the class." Sumire rolled her eyes.

They went to the Sakura Garden..

Mikan's eyes sparkled, "Wow! it's so beautiful.. ..but why that Reo and the group here? Maybe having fresh air and relaxing.." Mikan said enjoying the beautiful garden. They continued to walked.

THEN...

.

.

"Oh, boy.." Hotaru widened her eyes and stopped at a second. Mikan and the others make stopped too.

"What is this?!" Mikan widened her eyes and her veins want to popped out.

"Hotaru can I have the baka gun?" She asked. Hotaru quickly gave the gun. "Mikan? What are you doing? Are you angry?" Anna asked.

* * *

(Author)Mina: hahhha! Mikan had changing mood but in someone who is bad to her that's right.

Natsume: oh fine and what is my role here?.

Mina: Duh, just find out.

Natsume: damn it, shit author.

Mina: Same to you Mr. Hyuuga.

Natsume: Hn.

Mikan: Stop, stop! Natsume! Don't say bad words on her. Don't say that on other people it's bad…

Natsume: Whatever.

Mikan: What the fucking shit.!

Mina: -_-

Natsume: -_-

Nyhahahaha! Love ya guys! Feel free to leave a review C:


	3. Chapter 3

hi! hello! here! I! am! again! so! hello! long! time! no! see! hha! Minna!

hi thanks for gabsterela for asking question, this is my answer: this story is my first fanfic here so I am dizzy for what am I gonna do, and until I published chapter 1 to chapter 8 then I realized that 'what if I gonna edit it and add new scenes' because I noticed that the chapters is too boring.. hope you understand my answer.. C:

Ms. Happy Thoughts, thanks for reviewing and for the alert.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice and the characters, only the plots.

...MinaSakura...

=-=presents=-=

..

..

..

~"Let me be yours Natsume-kun"~

.

* * *

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What she will do Hotaru?" Anna, Nonoko, Sumire and Yuu confused. "This will be fun.." Hotaru smirked. "What are you saying?" Anna asked. "Just watch and learn in our friend." Hotaru answered. Meanwhile at the corner of the garden, Natsume is sitting alone reading a letter and drawing at the back of the last page of manga. "She's really like this girl, crying puppy."

Natsume's POV

9 years ago...

"Why you're here?" I asked. "Nothing!" the crimson eyed girl yelled. I covered my ears. "Why are you angry? And why you are sitting in that branch of tree? You're not scared?" I asked her again.

"I'm not scared, I'm angry because that boys took my howalon.." the crimson eyed girl pointed her finger at the far far away. "Ha?" I ran to the near vendor of Howalon and I bought 2 boxes and I ran back to her. I don't know why I did that.

"Here's your howalon." I climbed to the tree and sat beside her then I gave the howalon. We ate the howalons together. "Thank you... Cool boy.." the crimson eyed girl giggled. "...? Cool boy?" I asked. "Yeah, cool boy or Cool guy I think.."the crimson eyed girl said. "I want the Cool Guy nickname.." I scratched my head. "We are now friends, Cool Guy right?" She asked. Then I agreed...

The sky turned in black and the rain fell, we quickly dropped to the tree. "Bye, Cool Guy, I hope we will meet again my friend! Bye!" the crimson eyed girl said while she's leaving.

"I forgot to asked what will be her nickname and what is her name.." I thought.

End of POV- Natsume's attention on manga caught his attention by the girls who are calling Mikan

"Mikan!"

"Mikan!"

"Mikan!"

"Mikan! what are you trying to do?!"

Anna, Nonoko, Sumire and Yuu where nervous. Reo and his group watching Mikan who is in her way now.

"Hi, long time no see.." She chuckled and smirked. "Mikan, why you're here?" her boyfriend asked. "To study, why? Are you surprise I'm here? Or maybe I should say I'm surprise you are here 'coz I remember 5 months ago you said that you are in Canada studying their.. Oh hell.. Lying to me and to my parents ha, then you added another lie.. you are dating a girl..How dare you, I forgot to tell you that you must not lying on me 'coz I hate persons who are lying.."

Mikan stepped forward in the girl. "Hi, I'm her girlfriend, I mean ex-girlfriend because now were break!" She hit the boy 5 times with the baka gun, 10 punch on face, 15 kick on stomach.

Mikan's friends were dumb-founded except for Hotaru who are taking pictures of what is happening. She laughed evilly, "More pictures, more money.." and she continued to laughed.

Anna, Nonoko, Sumire and Yuu looked at Hotaru, "Ha?" the four unison. "Uhm.? what?" Hotaru said boring tone.

Reo and the other people surprised what Mikan did, "Incredible, she's brave" he commented.

"You're lucky that I didn't kick your ass." Mikan said boring tone. The boy is twisting in pain. Mikan walked back to her friends.

"Are you okay?" Hotaru asked. "Yeah, I'll just go to the bathroom..bye." Mikan run-away. "Mikan." Sumire tried to follow her. "Don't follow her. She want to be alone, then we will let her what she want." Hotaru said.

Mikan is not in the comfort room, she went to a Sakura tree sitting their at the branch and crying. The tree is in the corner of the garden.. ^_^

She grabbed something from her pocket, two bracelets. The one fell on the ground, she looked down and got out of balance, she falls!

Mikan closed her eyes waiting for injuries. "What is it..it's cold.. a cold hands.." She opened her eyes..

"Na...nats..sume-kun.."

"Are really idiot? Climbing in the tree but you don't know to balance." Natsume said boring tone. "Are you holding ice, your cold.." Mikan said. Natsume let Mikan down her. "And what are you doing here in my territory?" He asked. Mikan put something in her pocket, "I'm looking for my bracelet.." she looked around. "Ah! there it is!" She took the bracelet in her pocket and wiping her tears. "Thank you, for catching me earlier." Then she's walking away.

"Wait."

"What is that?"

A blue handkerchief threw on her face, "Your look like a child and don't go in my territory again." Natsume said and he leave.

"Thank you again.. Natsume-kun.." Mikan said.

"Bracelet.." Natsume is wondering about the bracelet earlier like theirs something special. Mikan went to the classroom and sat on her chair. "Mikan, are you okay?" Sumire asked. "Yeah I'm very okay now.. And good that playboy got out of my life, I have reason to complain to my parents." Mikan answered. "Mikan we don't understand it, is that boy your... boyfriend?" Anna asked.

"Okay, let me tell you the story, that is her boyfriend. But actually Mikan is not in-love in that playboy, a parents decision, a family business you know that right like in novellas? Anyway, Mikan's parents like that playboy, then the parents of playboy went to Canada because of business and the playboy said that he go with his parents in Canada to study, In short he lied to Mikan's parents and that's why she cried, and another the parents of the playboy didn't know what is goin' on they're son. And Mikan I'm sorry if I did not noticed your 1 year boyfriend because of my studies.. and that's all." Hotaru chasing breathe.

"Hotaru, what food you ate? You're like a chasing a Cheshire when you told that, most story teller." Mikan chuckled. "Yeah, Hotaru, you're the best in story telling.." Anna and Nonoko sparkling their eyes. "Yeah. yeah I know." Hotaru said boring tone.

Mikan took the bracelets and she wore it. "Wow that is so beautiful!" The four drooled at the bracelets. "Hey. why you're drooling?" Mikan asked. "Where did you get that?" Nonoko asked. "Gift of my childhood friend." Mikan answered.

"Who's friend?" Sumire asked. "I don't know his name but his nickname is.. Cool Guy." Mikan replied. "A guy? A friend that don't know their names? Anyways, who gave that another bracelet and has a letters, "LET-ME-BE-YOURS"...? It's beautiful too." Sumire added. "I made it, when I'm 5 years old..." Mikan begun to tell a story.

Mikan's POV

After a few days when we met, I went again to the tree where I always go. Then I saw him, holding something, I climbed down the tree and I asked him, "Hi, why you're here? But nice to meet you again!" I said and smiled. He open his palm, "I made this bracelet for you." He wore it on my hand. "Wow, it's the most beautiful bracelet I've ever had! thank you Cool Guy!" And because of joy I hugged him.

I don't know what I've feel when I hugged him, my heart is beating fast. And actually I made a bracelet too, but I'm scared, I don't know why, and also I'm so nervous. So I decided to keep that bracelet and give it in another time when I have enough confidence on him.

End of POV

Mikan looked at her friends, "Hm?"

"Your story is very touching.. ahuhuhuhu.."

"Yeah, it's hurt right..."

"I'm very happy you have your puppy love.. how sweet you two.."

"Uhm, why are you crying?" Hotaru asked. "Nothing!" the three yelled. "I know it's sad but I can't believe this three are crying and where's Yuu?" Mikan asked. "Their at Reo." Hotaru answered.

Natsume came holding a bunch of chocolates. "Woah, chocolates.." Mikan sparkled her eyes. "Don't drool on that, chocolates will make you fatty." Hotaru said but sparkling her eyes too. "I know, ah, me or you, must be reminded about of that chocolates?" Mikan giggled, "He look like him very much but not in attitude. And my friend like dark sweets chocolates I don't think this guy likes sweet chocolates too." she thought.

Natsume threw the chocolates in his friends, his groups like a child when they eating the chocolates.

"I knew it" Mikan said boring tone. -_-

"Mikan." Yuu came. "Yuu, why, is there anything I can help?" She asked. "Nothing." Yuu holding three roses. "This three roses is from Reo, take it." He showed the flowers.

_"For me?"_ Mikan asked. "Yeah.." he replied. Mikan accept the flowers, "Can you tell him, that I like this flowers and thank you." She requested and Yuu quickly told what Mikan said.

"Ayiehhhh! Mikan-chan, you are lucky, I think Reo-kun have like a, L-O-V-E, love!" the three unison, Hotaru scanned Mikan's face, "You're turning red."

"No, I'm not blushing!"

"Yes you are."

"No, Hotaru."

"Yes you are."

"Hota-" Mikan interrupted. "Can you please stop that? You two are noisy." Natsume glared at them. "Hmp!" Mikan and Hotaru rolled her eyes. "What happened to that guy?" Hotaru thought.

THE BELL RANG

"Oh, I did not noticed the time.." Mikan looked at her watch. Her friends were already in their homes even Hotaru, Mikan is waiting for her Dad.

After a few minutes her dad came then they got home.

**AT YUKIHIRA'S House.**

"Mum, Dad I have something to tell, but don't be surprised.. okay.." Mikan is nervous about what her parents reaction.

"What is that my dear, surprised?" Yuka is wondering

"What is that Mikan?" Her dad Izumi is glaring at her.

* * *

that's for now please review here **MinaSakura** will guide you

**V**


End file.
